Track lighting systems are well-known for use in interior decorating, display cases, and many other uses. Typical track lighting systems use a track having an interior channel with electrical conductors within the interior channel. Light fixtures usually include two tangs that are inserted into the track interior channel and twisted until contact is made with the electrical conductors. The tracks are normally mounted to a wall or ceiling by mounting screws.
Presently, in an installation with track lighting like in a restaurant, art gallery, or restaurant, etc., a single wall dimmer or dimmer pack is connected to one or more circuits in a lighting track. This method of connection allows all line voltage lights connected to the lighting track to be dimmed by the same amount if the same wattage lamps are used in the lights. This setup is appropriate in a situation where equal light levels are desired. However, when different levels of light are desired, the end-user must use different wattage lamps and be limited by the set lamp wattages available for a particular lamp holder, or must run multiple lighting tracks in the same space and dim accordingly. This arrangement sets limitations on the end-user and limits their creative flexibility in lighting design.
At times there arises a need for individual dimming control of separate and discrete line voltage lights, without having to run more cables and power lines or lighting tracks to each light.
Existing track lighting systems only supply power to devices but do not allow for dynamic wireless control of lighting or other devices mounted to the track.